1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight assembly and a display apparatus including the backlight assembly. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight assembly and a display apparatus including the backlight assembly for a liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, a liquid crystal display apparatus having light weight and small size has been manufactured. A cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatus has been used in the past because of its competitive price and relatively good performance. However, the CRT display apparatus suffers from a lack of portability as a result of its comparatively large size and weight. Therefore, the liquid crystal display apparatus has been highly regarded as a result of its small size, light weight, and low power consumption.
Generally, the liquid crystal display apparatus applies a voltage to a specific molecular arrangement configured to change the molecular arrangement. The liquid crystal display apparatus displays an image using changes of optical properties (for example, birefringence, rotational polarization, dichroism and light scattering) of a liquid crystal cell according to the changes of the molecular arrangement.
A typical liquid crystal display apparatus includes a receiving container, a display panel and a backlight assembly. The backlight assembly includes a light source generating light and a light guiding plate guiding the light to the display panel. The backlight assembly generates the light and uniformly supplies the light to the display panel. However, the weight of the typical liquid display apparatus may be increased as a result of the weight of the backlight assembly.
In addition, when the light source is disposed at one side of the light guiding plate, the light from the light guiding plate may not be uniform.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.